A Little Extra
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: There are things that I've left out in my stories, and I couldn't keep them locked away! :D They had to be shared! So enjoy these deleted scenes! I do not own Wild Kratts. I own my ocs... and that's about it.
1. My First Pride

**Well, here's my new story. And just to tell you up straight it's just a ton of One-Shots. Yep, that's right, a collection of 'one chapter' stories. But not just any stories; I'm going to write all the extra stuff that I never got to put in my original fics!**

**So, this is like a ton of deleted scenes from my fictions! And none will probably be in order, just to warn you. None of the chapters are related!**

**Anyway... let us start in the beginning! 8D**

**(I suggest reading Wild Cat if you haven't... XD)**

**Deleted Scene From My Story; _Wild Cat_**

* * *

So today started like any other; rolling on the grass with my brother, sisters and my other friends in the pride. I was currently four weeks old, which made me the baby out of everyone. But, even if I was the youngest, I was still defiantly the bravest... and the most 'troublesome and danger prone' as the lion mothers would say.

Once, I actually wondered into a stampeding herd of oxen, and came out with not _one_ mark on me. And, on the same day actually, I was almost eaten by a crocodile while playing by a river... _almost_. And that wasn't my fault, considering that croc was just asking to be swatted on the nose by looking at me evilly.

Overall I loved being raised in the savanna. There was nothing better then having wide open plains to play in during the day, and a star filled sky to stay under during the night.

Our mothers were currently off on a hunt, and my dad was lying in the shade of a tree. But don't let him fool you; he may look like he's sleeping, and he may look like he's not paying any attention, but when you try to sneak up on him, he'll be ready...

"Hah! I've got you!" My father said playfully, as he had me gently squished underneath his paw.

"Aw dad! Let me go!" I complained, trying to get away... my 'sneaking up on dad' plan, of course, had not worked.

"I'll let you go, only if you stay with your brother, sisters and friends... you shouldn't keep wandering away from them. It's better to stay in groups." He told me, "I want you to remember something, okay?" he lifted his paw off me, only to pull me closer. I made sure I was listening intently, knowing that my father was very wise.

"What do you want me to remember dad?"

"What is a roar my son?" he asked.

"Well," I said, thinking about that pretty hard. I wished I had been older, so I knew more, "It can be a warning, 'bout danger... Right?"

"Well, yes... it is that," he laid his head down next to me, "but a roar also shows what pride you're from; it's a calling card home... it shows our identity. You know why rogue lions don't roar, right?"

I shook my head. He answered, "It's because they aren't part of any pride, and if they roar, enemy lions would come and kill them."

Blinking, I climbed over his main awkwardly, and laid down on his head, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I never want you to be without a pride, my son... you always need a family. Otherwise, a roar is useless. Remember that." And, I did remember, and never forgot it.

He got up slowly, causing me to roll off his head, and onto the ground. He was going to sit and watch the horizon, waiting for the females to return. I got up as quickly as I could, and after tripping once or twice, and I ran back over to my friends.

* * *

It was so close to sun down when we heard it. It was my first time hearing such a sound, but sadly it wasn't my last...

We were all growing worried on why the females, our mothers, hadn't returned yet- when we heard a loud banging sound shoot across the valley. My father at once drew his ears back, as he could see dust rising from far away, "Poachers... they've brought jeeps and guns..." my father said. He then raised his head to look at the sky, "And a helicopter..." I had no idea what any of these things were.

"What's a poacher? What was that awful noise? What's a helicopter?" I asked, as my siblings and friends shrunk back in fear in the tall grass.

"Don't mind that now;_ QUICKLY_! We must cross the river!" he said urgently, nudging my siblings and friends to get up, and run to the river. Every other cub besides me, was almost a year old. So, they could cross the river easier then I could.

My father would go back and forth, with each one, making sure they got across safely, and that no hippo or crocodile messed with us. I was to go last.

"Where's mamma? Where's the other mothers?" I asked, as he started helping my brother across.

He didn't answer. He only gave me a sad look, and I couldn't help but sniffle, and curl up a little. When he came back for me at last, he thought that we was in the clear; but he was wrong.

The dust that was rising on the horizon, was now extremely close. Not to mention this continuous sound came from the sky. Before I knew what was going on, my father had picked me up in his mouth, and hid me behind a nearby rock. No second later, had the things called 'jeeps' pulled up, and surrounded him against the river bed.

My dad growled and hissed, with his fur on end. His nose wrinkled in anger, as men came out from the jeeps holding guns.

I hissed as I suddenly was picked up from the fur behind my neck; one of the men had spotted me, and grabbed me. My father immediately leaped to my rescue with a powerful roar... only to be shot in the head.

I cried out for him, and wanted to be with him as he slowly died, but I was taken into the jeep, were I soon saw the dead bodies of our females in the back. I never knew why they kept me alive. And I never knew what happen to brother, sisters or friends.

* * *

Everything after that, was all just a blur. One moment I remember being taking into a jeep, the next I remember being taken onto that thing called a 'helicopter'. The whole time I meowed pathetically, calling for help, and comfort.

Then, I remember leaving the ground... and then_, a lioness leaving the ground with us, to attack my captors!_ It was so strange though... because, when the lioness was coming to save me, this young man with a hang glider distracted the poacher in the back of the copter.

But then something terrible happened; I saw the poacher point the gun at the young man, his own SPECIES; and shoot him. The lioness didn't waste a second, as she shredded the copter's controls, picked me up, and jumped out of the helicopter down after the falling lifeless man.

Unexpectedly, I was then somehow being carried by a huge eagle, which swooped down underneath the falling man, causing his fall to land easier. When the eagle landed, with me still in it's beak- _it turned back into a lioness!_

She put me down and I stared at her in fear as we sat by the lifeless man, "What are you?" I asked her.

"I am not a lion naturally, if that's what you're asking..." She answered, speaking in my language, "I am a human. But don't be afraid, I'm here to help you."

But we both jumped, as the helicopter crashed with a bang, about a half a mile behind us. And after that, one thing happened after another; this tall man riding a metal cheetah rode over to us, and seemed highly concerned about the man who had fallen from the helicopter.

"Chris! Chris!" The tall man shouted, running over to the practically dead person. I then realized that the two looked highly alike... maybe they were related?

Upon seeing this concerned and worried man, the lioness which had rescued me was staring at him in wonder and sorrow, and finally in their language she said, "I'm sorry... I really tried hard to save him..."

The man stared at us in confusion, and I shrunk down, weak and tired from crying... not wishing to speak or look at anyone.

"You are Martin Kratt? Aren't you?" She asked again, to the man who was apparently 'Martin'. Humans have such a silly language. And, just to wrap the rest of that part up, this is what pretty much happened; he picked out a name for her for _no_ reason, she agreed to it for a nickname, he was confused, and then to everyone's shock, she turned into a human, _yada, yada, yada_... Well, when she turned into a human, he fainted, and she looked at me with a sigh, that she now had to carry both of them. Last time I'm going to say this; HUMANS ARE WEIRD CREATURES.

Well, finally were I didn't expect for anything to get any crazier, a giant TURTLE came from the SKY and people came out of it's STOMACH only to bring us back in WITH THEM.

The humans were nice enough, but I couldn't help but hide under a big cushioned thing (which I now know is a bed) while they were working on healing the lifeless man named 'Chris' above me. I missed my dad, and my mom, and my friends and brother and sisters. But I couldn't do anything about it... I was alone... completely alone without a pride or family to look to... _unless-_... NO. I couldn't join the humans. Man kind killed my family, why should I join them?

I wasn't sure what to decide so I got up from underneath the cushioned thing, and stretched and yawned. I was suddenly picked up by the tall man named Martin. He smiled and said, "We'll have to find a good home for you, _Survivor_." Who was Survivor?

Apparently I was. Everyone thought that was a great name for me, and soon I was adopted by the woman who could turn into a lioness. She was my new mom. Her name's Laura, but I like to call her Kitty considering I am of the feline race.

As she brought me to her room, to feed me with a bottle, I realized that I am proud and sad about my name. _I am_ the only one who lived out of all my family. _I_ lived,_ I_ survived, and now _I_ have a new pride. And when I'm older, I'll roar like my father wanted me too. I am Survivor.

* * *

**_That was, *ahem* sadder then I wanted it to be... but someone had to write it!_**

**_Anyway, review please! And thank you for reading!_**


	2. The Reception

**Okay. Next One-Shot/Deleted Scene from one of my stories! This chapter isn't related to the first, of course!**

**Anyway, make sure read the actual story before you read this! XD Thanks!**

**Deleted Scene From My Story; _Wedding Day, Then Disaster_**

* * *

Yep, I was officially a married man. Exciting, right?

I was standing in the hall outside of the sanctuary with Kitty, shaking hands with guests and friends, as they all headed over to the reception hall. Out of the people that were shaking our hands, Alison (Kratt's Creatures) and Jackie (Zoboomafoo) came up. They both were older now, and very nice looking young women.

"Congratulations Martin!" Jackie said with a smile and a hug.

"Yeah, who new you had it in ya!" Alison commented jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, then laughed with them, "Well _thanks_..."

"See you two at the reception!" They both called to us, as they headed down the hall.

We shook hands, and were congratulated so many times afterwards, I couldn't keep track of everyone. Though, the people I do remember shaking hands with, were Gourmand, Donita and Zach...

"Enjoy your honeymoon!" Donita said quickly.

"Yep, don't worry 'bout coming back early!" Gourmand added, nodding continuously.

"This wedding has switched us into honest people! We've changed our ways!" Zach said lastly, as he pulled out a hankie and pretended to cry.

I stood there with my eyes wide and mouth open, probably the most confused I've ever been. Kitty was practically the same way, except her mouth was closed and her eyes were wide, while she blinked many times.

We watched the villains leave out the main door, apparently not staying for the reception; _thank goodness_...

"That was just... weird..." Kitty said, shaking her head.

"Tell me about it..." I said, "Let's never speak of that again..."

Finally, we shook hands with the last guest who seemed to know us, even though we didn't know her...

"I so happy for you both!" She said shaking my hand like crazy, "I knew you two would be perfect for each other from the very beginning!" This teenager girl had brown eyes, and tan hair, and was dressed in green.

"Right... and... you are?" I said, really trying not to sound impolite.

"Oh that doesn't matter, you can just call me SWB." She answered, going over to Kitty to shake her hand, then hug her, then shake her hand again.

"What is that suppose to stand for? _Someone... With... Butter?_" I asked, completely clueless.

She looked up at me and laughed, "No silly! It doesn't stand for that!" and she started off towards the door laughing to herself, pulling out a book and writing in it, "_Someone With Butter... only Martin would think of that..._" she mumbled laughing to herself.

Kitty cleared her throat and called after her, "Aren't you staying for the reception?"

SWB turned to look at her, being snapped out of her thoughts and writing, "Oh no! No need," She smiled closing her book, then tapping it, "I already know what's going to happen." and she walked out the door whistling some complex symphony.

Kitty and me, slowly turned to look at each other, "... We really need to check the guest lists more often..."

* * *

Heading through the two large doors of the reception hall, everyone shouted and called out happily, clapping as my bride and I walked in. I was no longer wearing the jacket part of my suit, and Kitty was no longer wearing her veil.

We both smiled at the guests who were cheering for us, but, my smile faltered slightly as I noticed my brother wasn't in the room. Where could Chris be? He was the best man, and it was important to me that he would be there...

Well, I couldn't think about it for to long, because suddenly I was being pushed from behind, in direction of the 15 tables covered in food. I looked behind to see Aviva pushing me, and dragging Kitty with the other hand, "You two have to get something to eat first you know!"

I smiled, and nodded, "Okay Aviva! Got it! So... can you stop dragging us?"

Aviva stopped in front of the tables, and laughed, "Oops! Sorry! I was just trying to keep things moving along!" she walked off to the table for the bride, groom, bridesmaids and groomsmen. She was the wedding planner, so she was trying to keep everything going.

After everyone quieted down, I said a prayer over the food and we all got something to eat. While I was eating, I must of showed signs of sadness that my brother wasn't there sitting beside me; because Kit who was sitting on my other side spoke up, "Martin, honey? Are you feeling alright?"

I blinked and looked over at her, working a smile, "Oh I'm fine... It's just..." I gazed around the room, still not seeing Chris anywhere, "Have you seen Chris?"

She gazed around the room as well, and shook her head, "I'm sorry, no... I haven't seen him..."

I sighed, "Where could he be?"

She seemed to think over something briefly, and then smiled, "I know what will cheer you up." and she stood, taking her wine glass and tapped on it with her fork,

"Excuse me everyone, on behalf of my wonderful husband, I'd like to say a few words..." everyone turned to look at her, "When I first met Martin... _he fainted._" That got a laugh out of the crowd, "But, I knew I was in love with him even from the first moment. I'm glad to be united with him at last, because he means so much to me." And everyone clapped, as I smiled up at her, taking my own wine glass and standing up.

It was my turn, "I never thought I'd ever meet anyone like Laura, but I was proved wrong. She's no doubt the most beautiful, kind and funny girl I've ever met... I proud to spend the rest of my days with her." I looked at her and smiled, "I love you."

The crowd awed and giggled, as Kitty looked up at me smiling, "I love you too."

After I sat down, Aviva gave a speech, as did Koki, and then finally Jimmy... except Jimmy nearly made me gag on my food when he started going on about he couldn't wait to see what me and Kit's kids would look like.

The speeches were over soon after that, and then as everyone finished up their food, JZ ran over to the DJ booth and start working out some controls. Zoboomafoo hopped over to him, and sat on his shoulder watching. Soon, on one of the walls, a slideshow of old videos and pictures started playing. I saw things that happened when I was a kid, and things that happened for Kitty when she was a kid.

Many of the pictures and videos were embarrassing though...

But, suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris walk into the room. I smiled brightly as I left my seat to go over to him. I wrapped my arm over his shoulder, "There ya are Chris! I was wondering where you went off too!"

"I was just... _I was nowhere_..." Chris stuttered silently.

I blinked, catching a frightened look in CK's eyes, "What's wrong bro?"

"Nothing..." Chris said quickly, "Just enjoy your reception Martin." he quickly forced a smile, "The dances should start soon anyway..."

And he was right, suddenly some music started, and Jimmy Z's voice came onto the speaker, "Okay! Time for the bride and groom to hit the dance floor!"

Chris looked over to were Jimmy sat behind a booth with headphones on his ears, then looked back to me, "C'mon bro! Go!" and he pushed me, grinning.

I grinned back, and supposed Chris wasn't really worried about anything, "Right_._" and I headed out to the dance floor, and over to Kitty.

"I see you found Chris..." She said with a light smile, as I took her hand, and put my other hand around her waist. She put her free hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I still don't know where he was though..." But I took my mind off that, as I enjoyed the slow dance with my wife. After that slow dance, it was Kit's turn to dance with her dad... which made a lot of people cry in the audience... I didn't cry, *sniff* I'm to cool for that.

Then it was my turn to dance with my mom, who told me all this advice, and kept telling me how much she loved me. And, after all the slow dances; it was PARTY TIME.

JZ cranked up the music as everyone hit the dance floor. I noticed Chris was just sitting down at a table, seeming worried about something... so, I pulled Aviva aside and whispered something to her. She agreed to my plan, and quickly went up to Chris, grabbing his arm asking him to dance with her.

"No, I couldn't..." Chris told her with a slight chuckle.

"Well, _you're gonna_..." She told him, pulling him straight to the dance floor where he lightened up, and actually enjoyed himself.

* * *

It's so weird how wildly excited single women get, when the bride throws the bouquet of flowers... everyone else who was just watching, couldn't help but laugh slightly as Kitty turned around and threw the bouquet over her back.

The women shrieked with joy, when the bouquet landed in someone's arms. I looked over to see the crowd lightening up, and in the midst stood Aviva staring at a purple and red rose bouquet.

After that all settled down, it was my turn to do the garter toss... which I found more pleasant in many ways; considering I had to take the garter from Kit who was sitting down, then throw it to a ton of men. But, my brother was completely not interested, so he turned to go talk to JZ at the DJ stand.

Well, I had one shot... and I had to do it over my back... so, with everything I could muster I threw it over my shoulder and I quickly spun around to see where it would land.

Chris had his hand out, talking to Jimmy, and was surprised when the garter landed in his open palm. I fist pumped, happy about my perfect aim, and I could see my bro look across the room to Aviva, who was holding the bouquet, and he blushed deeply.

* * *

**And... I hope that made things a bit happier after the first chapter. XD The Wild Cat chapter was just SO sad to write...**

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions on other deleted scenes I could write for my story, just tell me in a review or pm! ^^**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
